


I Loaf You

by m3w_m3w



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3w_m3w/pseuds/m3w_m3w
Summary: This is just gay
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Loaf You

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS BAD IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE IVE LAST WRITTEN FLUFF ಥ‿ಥ

Tsugumi hazawa brushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes, she stared at the door of the cafe. It was a slow day with only a few costumers here and there. Eve Wakamiya was currently on the phone in a other room, probably something about her idol job. Tsugumi sighed, sure, it was nice to not be rushing around and stuff but the day was going by in such an agonizingly slow pace, she couldn't take it. She laid her head on the table she was sat at, closing her eyes. 

'ding!' went the bell on the front door, signifying that someone had entered. 

The brunette swung her head up to see, ready to get to work. 

"Haiii, tsugu~" said the white haired girl, a small smile on her face.

"Hi, Moca-chan," she said, smiling back happily, "are you going to order something?"

Moca came up and sat next to her girlfriend, "maybe I just wanted to see you~" she said teasingly.

Tsugumi blushed bright red and giggled,"Moca-chan..."

She felt her heart flutter as she stared into her girlfriends eyes. She smiled even wider. Moca was staring at that smile, it was gorgeous and it made her happy to be able to make Tsugumi hazawa smile.

"Sooo~" Moca started, "Hazawa Coffee isn't very busy today, huh~"

Tsugumi answered, "yeah"

Moca smiled, it was one of mischievous smiles...

"So then I guess its not a problem if I do this~" suddenly, their hands were latched and their lips were pressed together. Tsugumis eyes widened at the surprise kiss, her cheeks burning. She kissed back, closing her eyes. A smile spread across her face as Moca pulled away. 

Both of them were flustered and smiling, they felt warm inside as they looked at each other. Tsugumi brought a hand up and stroked her girlfriends hair. 

"You're so cute Moca-chan," she said with a giggle.

"EH?" that comment took her off guard but she quickly replied, "I know~ but tsugu is cuter☆"

"I'm not sure about that.."

"Tsugu is tsugurificly cute!" Moca said with a stubborn look.

Tsugumi laughed and kissed Moca again, making her stop and stare at her, "well, I guess that makes Moca-chan..... M-mocatasticly Adorable♪"

"Fufu~"

Tsugumi squeezed mocas hand and pulled her in for a hug, they say there for a while holding each other, feeling fuzzy. 

"I loaf you tsugu~"

"Awwww.."

A voice from behind surprised them and they jumped up.

"E-eve-san!" Tsugumi stammered, "how long have you been standing there!?"

"Not long," they giggled.

"Excuse me~, we were being gay," Moca said in a fake angry voice.

Eve laughed, "have fun Tsugumi-san, Moca-san!"

They left and Moca immediately tackled Tsugumi in a hug again, "awahh!!" They feel over and ended up curled up on the floor Moca repeating "I loaf you"

**Author's Note:**

> Comfort ship go brrr~  
> This was mainly practice, I'm currently working on a longer fic :3  
> (Icantwritemocaimsorry)


End file.
